


In This House

by afterlaughter (stupidforya)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, Siblings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidforya/pseuds/afterlaughter
Summary: Charlie tahu Jennifer bukan kakak terbaik sedunia.





	In This House

Charlie mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan yang diberikan kakaknya itu setelah dia bicara tentang janjinya besok malam. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan tidak percaya yang kemudian disusul berbagai macam pertanyaan seperti _siapa, bagaimana, atau yang seperti apa-apaan, Charlie? Kau tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya!_ Hal itu Charlie balas dengan, "Hey! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau kan tidak di rumah selama ini." yang kalau Charlie pikir-pikir lagi, barangkali itu bukanlah balasan yang seharusnya dia katakan pada Jennifer.

Kali ini, Jennifer melotot. "Tidak di rumah bukan berarti aku berhenti peduli padamu, Bodoh," desisnya. Jennifer melempar bantal sofa ke arah Charlie. Bantal tersebut nyaris bertemu wajahnya, tetapi Charlie cepat menangkap dan melempar balik bantal itu.

"Serius." Jennifer bicara lagi ketika Charlie menyendok makanannya. Malam itu mereka lagi-lagi memesan makanan dari luar. Tidak ada banyak bahan-bahan di rumah yang bisa mereka jadikan makanan layak, terutama ketika orangtua mereka tidak rumah dan tidak ada dari keduanya yang mahir di dapur sama sekali. Sejak Jennifer tinggal di asrama, Charlie sudah lebih terbiasa memesan makanan daripada melatih kemampuan memasaknya.

Jennifer memperhatikan Charlie saksama. Salah satu alisnya terangkat. "Siapa yang akan kautemui?" tanyanya.

Charlie menahan diri supaya dia tidak memutar mata. Itu butuh usaha lebih besar. "Ayolah," Charlie memelas. "Aku tahu kau punya pertanyaan lebih bagus daripada menanyakan urusan pribadi adikmu. Lagipula, aku tidak bilang itu kencan."

"Bukan kencan, bukan kencan!" Jennifer membeo. Suaranya hampir mengalahkan suara televisi yang menayangkan tayangan ulang sebuah seri detektif. Terlalu banyak acara detektif di televisi sampai-sampai Charlie sulit membedakan mana yang mana. Charlie melirik ke televisi sebentar dan adegan yang saat itu ditayangkan adalah bagian orang-orang di kantor polisi membicarakan sesuatu tentang Halloween. Dia terus menontonnya hingga tanpa Charlie sadari Jennifer masih berbicara padanya—sesuatu tentang jangan bertemu orang sembarangan, jangan percaya orang yang baru kautemui.

Apa yang Charlie ketahui setelah selama ini mereka berdua tumbuh bersama ialah Jennifer memiliki caranya sendiri menyayangi Charlie. Caranya yang aneh, caranya yang berpura-pura seolah-olah dirinya itu adalah seorang kakak yang galak, harus ditakuti, tetapi di sisi lainnya Jennifer punya bagian lembut. Dia sangat peduli, Jennifer terlalu ... peduli. Charlie belum memutuskan kalau hal itu adalah sesuatu yang baik atau buruk. Kedua sisinya saling bercampuran menjadi monster yang membentuk sifat Jennifer. Saat-saat ini adalah contoh fenomena ketika kedua sisi Jennifer saling bertemu.

"—jadi, yang harus kau tahu adalah jauhi anak-anak kuliahan yang ingin tidur padamu—"

Charlie mengangguk. Dia terus melakukannya selagi mencuri-curi pandang ke arah televisi yang mana jauh lebih menarik ketimbang pembicaraan seperti ini. Ah, Charlie pikir, makanan malam ini tidak terlalu cocok untuknya. Mereka memesan makanan dari sebuah restoran _chinese food_ yang dua hari lalu mereka sempat lewati. Restoran itu masih sepertinya masih baru sebab baru kala itu Charlie melihatnya dan Jennifer pikir itu ide bagus mereka kapan-kapan memesan makanan dari situ. Yah, antara kesalahan di restoran itu atau memang selera Charlie yang tidak cocok.

"—dan zaman sekarang tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa kau sungguh-sungguh percayai—"

"Aku juga laki-laki, Jen!" seru Charlie.

Jennifer memutar mata dan melanjutkan lagi ceramahnya. Charlie benar-benar tidak mendengar apa yang dia bilang selanjutnya. Ketika makanannya sudah habis, Charlie buru-buru pergi membuang wadah makanannya di tempat sampah di dapur yang mana dihadiahi teriakan marah Jennifer lantaran dia diinterupsi adiknya sendiri. Sekarang ini, Charlie mana peduli lagi.

Charlie bersandar di tembok yang memisahkan dapur dan ruang depannya. Dari sana dia bisa melihat Jennifer yang duduk di sofa, merengut dan marah.

"Apa?" tanya Charlie.

"Apa aku sudah bilang kau itu sangat menyebalkan?"

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicaranya?"

Jennifer beranjak dari sofa dan menghampirinya. Tangannya dia taruh di pundak Charlie sambil memelas, "Aku menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu, Charlie."

"Tidak seperti ini tentunya!"

Di saat Jennifer lengah, Charlie dengan cepat merampas remot televisi dari tangan Jennifer yang bebas, sementara setelah kakaknya sadar beberapa detik kemudian langsung membalas menjerit kesal. Charlie buru-buru mengubah saluran televisi dari acara drama membosankan menjadi siaran acara kesukaannya yang dia lewatkan kemarin malam. Bagian sofa kosong yang tadinya Jennifer duduki Charlie tempati dengan cepat. Kedua kakinya dia angkat ke atas sofa. Hal tersebut tentunya mendapatkan pandangan tidak mengenakan dari Jennifer yang berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi televisi.

"Jen, minggir sedikit," ujar Charlie.

Daripada menuruti, Jennifer justru menelantangkan kedua tangannya, semakin menghalangi pandangan Charlie pada televisi dan mendengus. "Enak saja! Setelah kau memperlakukanku seperti itu?" ejeknya.

"Minggir," kata Charlie sekali lagi. Nada suaranya tenang dan tidak peduli. "Kau kelihatan bodoh, tapi sepertinya kau menikmati itu, ya sudah, lanjutkan saja!"

"Aurgh!" Jennifer, lagi-lagi, berteriak. Jengkel, Jennifer menarik kabel televisi, sehingga kali ini, yang Charlie tatap di hadapannya adalah layar hitam, refleksi dirinya yang nampak kelelahan, dan Jennifer yang kelihatan ada di ambang batasnya.

Charlie menyerah. Dia mengambrukkan tubuhnya ke sofa, kedua tangannya menumpuk satu sama lain di atas kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya dan hal itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa Charlie lakukan daripada menghadapi kakaknya sendiri. Apapun yang dilakukan Jennifer sekarang, Charlie tidak tahu. Dan, yah, dia juga tidak ingin tahu sama sekali di saat seperti ini, ketika kakaknya mulai bertingkah. Banyak sekali tingkahnya. Semua sejak kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, sesuatu yang Charlie harap kakaknya lupakan sebagaimana Charlie sudah melupakannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat terobsesi, sih?" tanya Charlie. "Itu cuma makan malam biasa, aku dan cowok ini. Kami bukan apa-apa."

"Aku tahu," jawab Jennifer. Suaranya pelan dan lirih. "Aku hanya berusaha menjagamu, seperti yang aku janjikan pada ibu."

Alasan itu lagi. Alasan klasik!

"Siapa namanya?"

Charlie mendengar suara benda yang bergesekan dengan lantai, suara benda yang bergerak dan berhenti beberapa sentimeter darinya. Dia bisa merasakan sebuah kehadiran orang lain mengisi ruang di dekatnya. Tangan dia angkat sedikit untuk mengintip, Charlie melihat kakaknya duduk dengan bagian sandaran kursi di depan dan kedua tangannya bertumpuk pada sandaran itu. Lehernya bertumpu di atas kedua tangannya, rambut-rambut pirangnya yang panjang terjulur ke mana-mana.

"Ugh," erang Charlie. Sekarang gilirannya membalik badan ke samping, ke arah lain sofa supaya kali ini benar-benar Charlie bisa kabur dari pandangan Jennifer.

"Ayolah," kata Jennifer, berusaha melembut. "Nama saja. Nama depan saja."

Nama. Ya. Charlie menimbangnya. Dia pikir-pikir, beri saja nama palsu. Toh, Jennifer tidak akan tahu, mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu. Charlie yakin sekali pertemuannya dengan lelaki ini hanya akan berlangsung tidak lebih dari satu pertemuan, satu makan malam di restoran pinggiran kota yang bersahabat dengan dompet. Makan malam sederhana yang Charlie hanya setujui karena lelaki itu memaksa--well, mungkin memaksa bukan sepenuhnya fakta, tetapi, ya, sebuah paksaan. Dia cukup putus asa meminta Charlie makan malam bersamanya. Charlie mengingat-ingat, malam itu ketika Charlie dan temannya menyelinap ke sebuah bar dan betapa terkejutnya Charlie saat ID palsunya yang buruk berhasil membawanya masuk. Mungkin, itu bukan tempat terbaik untuk Charlie bertemu seseorang, belum lagi ketika dia mengaku umurnya dua puluh dua tahun dan dalam tahun terakhir kuliahnya.

Mengingat hal tersebut membawa rasa malu bagi Charlie. Memalukan, bodoh sekali, pikir Charlie pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan hal tersebut pada Jennifer. Charlie bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kakaknya dan bagaimana dia akan melarangnya menemui Kyle di hari lain. Tidak ketika pertemuan pertama Charlie dan lelaki misteriusnya adalah saat lelaki tersebut dalam keadaan mabuk dan pundung dalam kesedihan, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama dengan Charlie mendengarkan keluhan lelaki itu tentang hubungan terakhirnya yang kandas.

Satu pertemuan. Charlie yakin, sangat yakin, dan setelah itu mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Charlie berpikir, tidak ada salahnya memberi nama asli lelaki tersebut.

"David," jawab Charlie.

David. Itu salah satu nama yang paling umum di Amerika. Ada banyak David yang Charlie tahu, ada banyak David yang barangkali Jennifer kenal.

"David apa?"

"Bukannya kaubilang nama depan saja?"

"Oke! Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."

Kemudian, hening. Jennifer betul-betul menghentikan pertanyaannya. Charlie bisa merasakan atmosfer di sekitarnya berubah dan bergerak. Televisi menyala kembali. Jennifer menyeret kursinya ke tempat lain.

Charlie menunggu Jennifer kembali, entah kapan, untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Akan tetapi, tidak kunjung ada suara apapun di dekatnya, kecualia suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup. Suara saklar lampu yang berpindah. Pun demikian, Charlie tetap diam di sofa, seluruh wajahnya ditelan dalam-dalam.

Janji itu. Mungkin, itu bukan hal terbijak yang pernah Charlie lakukan. Mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain, tetapi Charlie luput karena perasaan kasihannya. Dia mengingat bagaimana air mata mulai turun mengalir dari mata lelaki itu yang berkaca-kaca, bagaimana orang itu mulai menginvasi ruang privasinya, memeluknya, mengusap air matanya di sweater kesayangan Charlie. Charlie juga mengingat kedua mata lelaki yang bersinar dan berusaha menebak warnanya, apakah itu abu-abu atau hijau? Atau tulang pipinya yang tegas sehingga mengingatkan Charlie pada aktor kesukaannya. Atau tentang _turtleneck_ yang dia kenakan dan bagaimana ia membentuk tubuh lelaki itu yang berotot. Parfumnya, wanginya. Suaranya yang berat dan menggelitik ketika dia tiba-tiba berbisik di telinga Charlie.

Berikutnya yang terjadi: Charlie mengatakan "Ya!" paling antusias yang pernah ada tepat setelah orang itu memaksanya makan makan bersama sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Charlie menutup matanya sebentar dan membayangkan. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak membayangkan. Lebih baik dia tidak membayangkan bagaimana Charlie harus bisa melanjutkan hubungan mereka berdua menjadi lebih ... spesial.

Charlie beronjak dan nyaris terjatuh.

Bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran seperti itu. Apa yang benar dari hal yang barusan dia pikirkan? Memangnya ada satu kejujuran yang Charlie bilang pada orang itu? Dia baru tujuh belas tahun, hal ini tidak benar. Charlie bahkan tidak tahu berapa tepatnya umur orang itu. Tebakannya mengatakan barangkali tidak jauh dari awal dua puluhan, tetapi penampilan bisa menipu. Charlie mengatakan umurnya dua puluh dua dan orang itu—David, ingat Charlie—mempercayainya begitu saja. David terlihat masih muda, tetapi siapa yang tahu kalau umurnya yang sebenarnya adalah tiga puluh? Empat puluh? Oke, pilihan yang terakhir memang terdengar tidak mungkin.

Charlie memutuskan masuk ke kamarnya. Dia menyempatkan sebentar melihat ponselnya yang diletakannya di nakas, memastikan apakah David membalas pesan terakhirnya—sesuatu tentang makan malam mereka besok, detil-detilnya.

Ada satu pesan baru. Bukan dari David, Charlie membacanya. Kyle mengirimkannya sebuah foto.

Foto tersebut adalah sebuah ejekan. Ponselnya menampakkan Kyle dan seorang laki-laki lain, mereka berduaan dan begitu dekat tanpa jarak sama sekali di antara pundak mereka. Kyle melingkarkan tangannya di leher laki-laki itu yang memakai kacamata hitam dan menjulurkan lidahnya sementara Kyle tersenyum lebar penuh kesombongan. Di bawah foto itu, Kyle menuliskan: "james bilang halo! jangan cemburu aku jalan-jalan tanpamu, makanya kakakmu jangan terlalu menyebalkan. xoxo".

_Sialan._ Charlie membalas: "aku akan mencuri uang makan siangmu" dan menutup ponselnya setelah itu.

Setelah mematikan lampu, Charlie menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Beberapa kali dia sudah berusaha menutup matanya dan tidur, namun tidur itu tidak datang-datang juga. Kegelapan dan keheningan menjadi perpaduan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Charlie tidak suka ini. Dia merasa hanya ada dirinya sendiri yang tersisa di dunia dan ada banyak mata yang menatapnya setelah lampu mati dan gelap menyapa. Charlie menutup mata lagi, berusaha memanggil tidur.

Gagal. Gagal lagi. Kenyamanan enggan menghampirinya. Kegelapan tidak pernah menjadi teman baiknya, tidak hari ini pula. Akhirnya, Charlie menyalakan lampu kembali dan berusaha tertidur. Lagi. Menutup matanya, memanggil tidur.

Kepalanya memutar lagi banyak pikiran—tentang David, makan malam mereka besok. Charlie menutup matanya. Ponselnya ada di nakas, tidak bergerak. Charlie mengharapkan adanya dering. Namun, hening. Hening yang lama, diam yang panjang.

Apa yang diharapkannya tidak datang-datang juga.

Charlie mengambil ponselnya dan menyalakan lagu. Mungkin, lagu yang dia pilih bukan lagu yang tepat sebagai pengantar tidur. Lagu keras dan lirik yang marah bukan sesuatu yang tepat untuk tidurnya. Charlie menikmati lagunya, menikmati suasananya ketika dia menutup mata. Dunia terasa lebih baik di sekitarnya. Tidak ada puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya di luar atau di dalam kamarnya.

Charlie menutup mata dan berusaha memanggil tidur. Charlie berusaha tidak mengingat apapun tentang hari yang dilaluinya, tentang Kyle, tentang Jennifer, atau David—terutama David. David yang baru saja Charlie temui, David yang beberapa hari terakhir terakhir Charlie habiskan waktu membalas pesannya, membuatnya tertawa, membuatnya tersenyum sendiri di kamarnya. David yang punya selera humor murahan dan _pun_ konyolnya.

Mungkin Charlie adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ada karena dia jatuh hati dalam waktu yang cepat—terlalu cepat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya besok. Apakah membatalkan di menit terakhir hal yang pantas?

Charlie berusaha tidur. Charlie menutup matanya.


End file.
